Some modern domestic kitchens include a gas cooktop as either a countertop mounted cooktop or as a part of a standalone range.
In some domestic appliances, such as a gas cooktop, an igniter is used to create a spark between the igniter and another part of the cooktop to light the gas supplied to the burner. For example, an igniter can create a spark in a gap between the igniter and a metallic burner head that is positioned on the top of the burner body. The consistency and reliability of the creation of the gap and, as a result, the spark is instrumental in reliable and consistent lighting and relighting of the burner.
With some igniter configurations, it can be difficult to accurately locate the igniter such that the size of the gap is within design parameters. This difficulty can result from how the igniter is held in place and to what part of the cooktop the igniter is attached. Certain attachment methods, especially those that attach the igniter to the burner body, can also present difficulties during assembly in that it is necessary to hold the top sheet of the cooktop above, and in close proximity to, the lower portion of the cooktop so that wires can be connected to the igniter. This can be especially difficult if the cooktop has multiple, such as five or six, burners. This operation can often require two assembly workers to complete.
Some igniters are held in position by a friction fit into a bracket that is fastened to a burner body. This attachment method can be problematic because the friction fit can wear over time, possibly resulting in an improper spark gap and associated inconsistent lighting of the burner.
Applicants recognized these problems and developed a solution as described herein.